Samambaias Não tem Flores
by Vilon
Summary: [IsaacxHyogaxShun]Resposta a uma Challenge. Hyoga dá um tempo com Isaac e busca consolo com Shun, acaba encontrando mais que isso. Com que o loiro vai ficar?


Oi povo!

Esta fic foi feita em resposta a 4º challenge da comunidade "Hyoga x Shun Yaoi". O resultado já foi divulgado, tem mais outras 4 histórias além dessa (se quiserem lê-las dá um pulo na comunidade).Boa leitura para todos. Revisem e digam o q acharam!

Ps: Em que lugar eu fiquei? 4º lugar

_  
Prólogo_

_Eu, Shun, tenho uma mania secreta...não é bem secreta, está mais para "escondida até alguém descobrir". Bom, de qualquer forma, minha mania é a seguinte: Comparar as pessoas a plantas. Viu? Não é tão estranha. Tá, é meio estranha, por isso eu não conto a ninguém...tá bom, minha mania é secreta._

_Sim, voltando ao assunto, eu gosto de comparar as pessoas às plantas, porque desde pequeno eu me sinto sozinho. Eu sei que tenho meus amigos agora, mas durante minha infância eu sempre fui super protegido por meu irmão, logo quase ninguém chegava perto de mim, logo eu tive que me contentar em conversar com as plantas (principalmente as rosas, mas agora não gosto muito delas...), logo eu criei essa mania, logo...vocês já entenderam._

_Que planta eu sou? Deixe-me contar primeiro que plantas meus amigos são: Seiya com seu jeito extrovertido é uma sempre-viva, a flor dessa planta tem fama de trazer alegria onde há tristeza; Shiriu é um lótus, por causa de seu jeito sereno e equilibrado; meu irmão é um cacto, óbvio, por causa de seu jeito durão e por fim o Hyoga é um jacinto, não por causa da flor, mas sim por que me lembra o mito de "Apolo e Jacinto" (eu seria Apolo e...ELE seria Zéfiro). Agora já posso dizer minha planta: sou uma samambaia. O porquê dessa espécie? As samambaias têm fama de serem as "plantas de enfeite", não têm flores para poder atrair o olhar de alguém, são tão discretas que às vezes as pessoas acabam esquecendo-as. Certo, eu estou exagerando um pouco, mas segue essa linha de pensamento e você vai me entender._

_Pronto, explicado tudo isso, vocês já podem ler minha história. Leiam como em uma semana eu saí do fundo do poço, fui até o céu e despenquei de volta._

**Samambaias Não têm Flores – Por Vilon Ficwriter**

- Calma Hyoga – Disse Shun entediado, olhando o amigo andar de um lado para o outro.

- Como assim calma? – Disse ele quase histérico – Eu sou um grande idiota.

- Não é tão grave assim...

O loiro olhou para o outro erguendo a sobrancelha.

- Está bem, você foi um pouco idiota, mas isso tem solução.

- É mesmo? E qual é?

- Você pode pedir desculpas e responder a ele.

Hyoga suspirou e deitou-se no sofá com o olhar fixo no teto. Depois de quase 2 minutos em silêncio esperando uma resposta, Shun quebrou o silêncio.

- Então?

- É complicado...

- Pois?

- Eu não sei se estou pronto para dizer essas 3 palavras. A última pessoa para quem eu disse isso foi minha mãe.

Shun levantou-se da poltrona em que estava e ajoelhou-se ao lado do sofá, abraçando o amigo. Hyoga, através daquele gesto, sentiu o peso da confissão que tinha feito e abraçou Shun de volta.

- Por que você não pede um tempo sozinho? Para pensar direito.

- Eu não sei... – disse o loiro hesitante.

- Conte para ele isso que você acabou de me falar. Tenho certeza que ele vai entender.

- Eu...eu vou tentar. – Concordou ele pensativo - Vou falar com ele.

Shun soltou com pesar o amigo de seus braços. Hyoga levantou-se do sofá e foi até a porta, abrindo-a.

- Obrigado Shun, você é um excelente amigo – O loiro disse sem se virar, sentindo seu rosto esquentar.

Hyoga saiu do apartamento deixando o outro sozinho. Shun ainda ficou olhando para a porta por um tempo, sentia seu coração apertado; dentro de si um diálogo interno ocorria.

"Será que fiz bem em fazer os dois se separarem por um tempo?"

"Ele precisava de um tempo para pensar realmente."

"Mas eu dei essa sugestão sem segundas intenções? Não posso negar que eu gosto do Hyoga mais do que como um amigo."

"Ele vai ficar 'solteiro' por um tempo, seria uma boa chance de mostrar para ele outras opções além DELE."

"Não! Eu não vou fazer nada ao meu belo Jacinto. Prefiro ficar apenas admirando-o, não quero perder sua amizade".

"Eu sou apenas uma samambaia, não tenho flores para atraí-lo".

O diálogo cessou, Shun levantou-se do chão, decidido a esquecer aquilo, mas estava tendo dificuldade, pois ainda sentia o calor dos braços do loiro.

_Amor é fogo que arde sem se ver;  
É ferida que dói e não se sente;  
É um contentamento descontente;  
É dor que desatina sem doer;_

Shun acordou com o barulho insistente do telefone tocando, olhou para o relógio no criado-mudo.

"Onze e meia. Quem está me ligando a essa hora da noite?" pensou sonolento.

Voltou a fechar os olhos e tateando com uma das mãos tirou o telefone do gancho e colocou no ouvido.

- Hum? – Resmungou Shun mal-humorado.

- Shun?

- Hyoga? – Perguntou surpreso, despertando totalmente – Aconteceu alguma coisa?

- Eu tive a conversa.

- Então?

- Ele aceitou, mas...

- Mas?

- Eu não posso ficar na mesma casa que ele. Posso ficar no seu apartamento?

Shun ficou em silêncio, seu coração batia rápido no seu peito. Não sabia o que responder, se aceitasse corria o risco de revelar seus sentimentos a Hyoga.

- Shun? Você ainda está aí?

- Estou sim – respondeu ele apressado – Você pode ficar aqui sim.

- Ainda bem que você aceitou. Será que você pode abrir a porta do seu apartamento?

- Por quê?

- Bem...eu estou do lado de fora e essa mala está pesada.

"Agora já era" pensou o garoto de cabelos verdes enquanto desligava o telefone e corria até a porta.

-------------

No outro dia pela manhã, os dois amigos estavam tomando café da manhã na sala. Hyoga estava com uma expressão tranqüila, mas o outro tinha um semblante carregado.

- Vamos passear? – Perguntou Shun cauteloso.

- Não estou com vontade – Respondeu Hyoga sereno.

- O que quer fazer então?

- Nada.

- Então vai ficar aqui o tempo todo?

- Acertou.

- Vai passar seu tempo neste apartamento chato, só pensando? – Perguntou Shun ficando irritado.

- É.

- Hyoga eu sei que sua situação está complicada, mas você não pode deixar de viver por causa disso.

- Eu não vou deixar de viver porque quero ficar aqui, além disso, seu apartamento é bem confortável. Já tinha vindo aqui outras vezes, mas nunca reparei que tinha tantas plantas.

"Como você ia reparar? Você sempre estava ocupado demais beijando o...aquela Dália" pensou Shun emburrado.

- Eu gosto de plantas – Comentou Shun - Elas são boa companhia para todas as horas.

- É mesmo? Por quê?

- Por causa de suas flores. Cada flor tem um significado, cada cheiro desperta uma sensação e cada cor modifica o ambiente.

- Só por causa das flores?

- Sim.

- Mas e quanto a essa samambaia aqui? – Disse Hyoga apontando para a planta pendurada no teto por um suporte – Ela não tem flores.

- Sim...ela não tem – Disse Shun sentindo um aperto no coração – Pode não ser bela, mas eu gosto mesmo assim.

Hyoga lançou um olhar estranho para o amigo.

- Você não percebe que, em meio a tantos enfeites, o próprio ser perde sua beleza original? A simplicidade e transparência são coisas que me atraem. Essa samambaia, aos meus ver, é uma das plantas mais belas que a natureza criou.

- Isso só se aplica as plantas? – Perguntou Shun esperançoso.

- Com certeza não – Respondeu Hyoga desviando o olhar.

- E você encontrou essas características no Isaac?

Ao ouvir aquele nome Hyoga voltou a encarar Shun.

- Sim – respondeu o outro confiante.

Shun deu um sorriso triste e levantou-se da cadeira em que estava sentado. Pegou seu prato e foi para a cozinha lavá-lo.

"Isaac" repetiu o nome de seu rival mentalmente enquanto lavava seu prato "Ele é uma dália, a planta cuja flor representa o amor correspondido".

- Shun – Chamou Hyoga entrando na cozinha – Vamos sair?

O menor voltou-se para o outro com uma expressão incrédula. O loiro deu uma risada.

- Você tem razão, pensar demais é chato – Falou inocente.

------------

- Morango – Pediu Shun ao sorveteiro.

- Chocolate – Pediu Hyoga.

Os dois haviam decidido passar em uma sorveteria para "recarregar" as energias, haviam andado boa parte da manhã. Depois de receberem seus pedidos, eles se sentaram.

- Então Hyoga, já sente a cabeça mais leve?

- Ainda não, cada vez que eu lembro do Isaac dizendo "Eu te amo", sinto meu coração ficar pesado.

- Normalmente isso trás felicidade...

- Eu sei – Cortou Hyoga rapidamente – Mas para mim essa frase é muito complicada. Não quero dizer sem certeza.

"Porque não dizer para mim?" Pensou Shun, corando levemente.

- Mas o Isaac...

- Chega de falar da minha relação, já falamos muito disso hoje – Pediu Hyoga.

- Está bem, mas não sei como isso vai ajudar.

- E você Shun? Como anda sua vida amorosa?

A pergunta pegou o garoto de surpresa, a mão que segurava sua colher vacilou por um instante, derrubando um pouco de sorvete em sua blusa.

- Deixa que eu limpo – Falou Hyoga, antes de Shun esboçar alguma reação.

Hyoga pegou um guardanapo e começou a passá-lo gentilmente, tentando limpar a sujeira.

- Não precisa – Disse Shun, tentando disfarçar seu rosto vermelho.

- Você ainda não respondeu minha pergunta – Comentou Hyoga, sem parar de mexer na blusa do outro.

- Eu estou sozinho, você sabe bem disso.

- Eu sei, mas quero saber por que – Falou Hyoga, olhando nos olhos de Shun.

Shun não conseguiu evitar, foi mais forte que ele. Tomado por um impulso, ele beijou o loiro de seus sonhos.

Seus lábios se encontraram; Hyoga não respondeu imediatamente, apenas ficou parado chocado de mais para ter qualquer reação.

"O Shun está me beijando" pensou ele "Mas eu gosto do Isaac, eu gosto do Isaac, eu gosto do Shun...".

Hyoga decidiu por todas as dúvidas de lado e se entregou, fechando os olhos. Segurou o rosto de Shun entre suas mãos e puxou-o para mais perto de si. Pensou ter ouvido vidro se quebrar em algum lugar, mas ignorou, sua atenção estava focada no garoto a sua frente. Levemente forçou a entrada de sua língua na boca de Shun, que rapidamente abriu-a. Suas línguas se encontravam e pareciam dançar uma valsa sem fim.

Mas de repente, Hyoga se afastou. Shun abriu os olhos preocupado, pensando que estava sendo rejeitado, mas a cena que viu o fez dar risada. O sorvete da taça que carregava havia derretido e caído no colo de Hyoga.

Os dois riram da situação e voltaram a se beijar.

_É um não querer mais que bem querer;  
É solitário andar por entre a gente;  
É nunca contentar-se de contente;  
É cuidar que se ganha em se perder;_

_2 dias depois_

Shun cantarolava alegre, estava regando suas plantas, mas não era só por isso que estava feliz.

"2 dias...2 dias de pura diversão" Pensou ele "Mais até quando isso vai durar?"

Nem bem havia pensado isso e Hyoga saiu do quarto que agora compartilhavam. Estava com uma toalha amarrada na cintura e parecia levemente preocupado.

- Bom dia – Falou Shun sorrindo.

- Bom dia – Respondeu Hyoga dando um beijo rápido em Shun – Onde vamos tomar café da manhã?

- Só pensa na barriga – Disse Shun rindo – Porque você não cozinha?

- Minhas habilidades gastronômicas são horríveis. Você não pode fazer algo para nós?

- Não, estou ocupado.

- Você e suas plantas. Mas devo admitir que elas parecem estar mais bonitas que quando eu cheguei.

- Por que será? – Perguntou Shun piscando um olho – Até mesmo minha samambaia está bonita.

- Ela sempre foi – Disse Hyoga com um olhar estranho – Eu tenho que ir na casa de meus pais hoje, quer ir comigo?

- Eu não sei. Não quero causar uma impressão errada.

Hyoga abraçou a cintura de Shun por trás e pousou a cabeça em um dos ombros do mais novo.

- Qual seria esta impressão?

- Que você está tendo um caso? – Arriscou Shun.

O loiro apertou mais forte a cintura do outro.

- Meus pais não estão em casa. Só preciso achar uma coisa no meu antigo quarto.

- Hyoga – Começou Shun hesitante – Quando você vai se decidir?

Hyoga ficou em silêncio.

- Tudo bem, não precisa me responder. – Disse Shun – Eu espero o quanto for necessário, quero sua sinceridade.

Hyoga continuou sem dizer nada, mas deu um beijo na bochecha de Shun.

- Eu vou fazer o café – Anunciou o mais baixo, soltando-se dos braços do loiro.

----------

Quando os dois chegaram na casa, realmente viram que não tinham ninguém. Os pais de Hyoga estavam em uma viagem de negócios importante. Hyoga usou sua chave e abriu a porta, revelando o interior do lugar. Shun olhou assombrado, fazia anos que não vinha àquele lugar. Sua mente começou a vagar pelos dias da sua infância, era naquela casa que os garotos da rua faziam suas reuniões. Shun, Hyoga, Seiya, Shiryu e Ikki; eles eram vizinhos na época e praticamente cresceram juntos. Mas, a medida que envelheceram, eles foram se separando. Seiya se mudou para a Grécia e lá conhecera uma menina chamada Saori; até onde sabia, Shun achava que aquilo ia dar casamento. Shiriu fora procurar seu pai na China, acabou encontrando o amor de sua vida, Shunrei; outro casal que ia dar casamento com certeza. Ikki largou os estudos e decidiu viajar pelo mundo; vivia de "bicos" e aparecia pelo menos uma vez por ano para visitar Shun. Daquele grupo de meninos, restaram apenas Hyoga e Shun.

"Mas desde que Isaac apareceu...nossa amizade parecia estar chegando ao fim. Será que se o Hyoga escolher Dália eu vou ficar sozinho?" pensou Shun melancólico.

- Ei Shun, presta atenção no que eu estou te dizendo – Pediu Hyoga levemente irritado.

- Desculpe, estava perdido em pensamentos – Retrucou Shun dando um sorriso triste.

- Tudo bem. Vamos para meu quarto. Eu preciso encontrar aquela foto.

- Que foto? – Perguntou Shun seguindo o outro.

- Se você tivesse ouvido o que eu disse, você saberia. Agora vai ter que esperar.

Ao chegarem no quarto, Hyoga pediu para Shun sentar na cama e esperar. O loiro então começou a revirar as gavetas e o armário, enquanto Shun observava confuso.

Depois de quase meia hora de pura bagunça, Hyoga ergueu triunfante uma caixa velha. O garoto chamou Shun para sentar com ele no chão e abriu a caixa. O mais novo não pode deixar de rir ao ver o que tinha dentro.

- Você guardou – Disse ele admirado, pegando alguns brinquedos velhos – Nossos brinquedos.

- Não fui que eu que guardei, minha mãe guardou todas estas coisas. Eu ia jogar fora, mas acabei me apegando – Concluiu Hyoga com um sorriso sem graça.

- A luva do Seiya, a bola do Shiryu, a pena da sorte do Ikki, meu pendente de plástico e seu crucifixo de madeira. Lembro de cada um deles...

- E tem mais – Disse Hyoga puxando um álbum de dentro da caixa – Fotos de quando éramos crianças.

As fotos estavam gastas com o tempo, mas ainda mostravam claramente as cenas da infância dos meninos. Os dois passaram boa parte da manhã vendo aquele álbum velho, lembrando dos nomes dos garotos e das garotas que estavam ali.

- Olha, é a prima de Seiya, a Marin – Disse Shun, apontando para uma garota ruiva.

- E o Toma, o irmão dela – Completou Hyoga, apontando para um garoto do lado dela.

- Essa família é muito parecida. Os dois são praticamente iguais ao Seiya e a Seika.

- E essa foto da gente? – Apontou Hyoga – Você deitado no meu colo.

- Parece que estava prevendo o futuro – Disse Shun se ajeitando melhor no colo de Hyoga.

- Cedo ou tarde isso ia acontecer, não é? – Perguntou Hyoga sorrindo.

- Onze anos depois – Disse Shun, mais para ele mesmo.

- Nessa época eu nem pensava como seria minha vida agora, com vinte anos.

- Eu pensava. Lembro até que eu achava que estaria sozinho – Disse Shun triste.

- Eu me lembro.

- Você se lembra? – Perguntou Shun surpreso – Como você sabia disso?

- Samambaia não tem flores – Sussurrou Hyoga, encarando Shun nos olhos.

Shun sentiu o coração acelerar e empalideceu.

- Você não lembra, mas você já me disse sobre sua mania de flores – Continuou Hyoga, folheando o álbum – O que nos leva ao motivo de estarmos aqui.

Ele parou de folhear e apontou para uma foto. Shun baixou o olhar e tudo voltou a sua memória. A foto tinha sido tirada naquele dia, logo depois de Shun ter revelado seu segredo para Hyoga. Nela aparecia os dois juntos, Hyoga com uma cara emburrada tirando uma flor que foi colocada sobre sua orelha e Shun dava risada.

- Você me viu falando com uma das flores e eu comecei a chorar achando que você ia me perturbar. Mas você não fez isso, ouviu minha história e me consolou; e ainda colocou essa flor na orelha para me fazer sorrir.

- Minha mãe apareceu com a câmera e eu tentei tirar a flor antes de tirar a foto, mas não consegui – Continuou Hyoga.

- Por que você queria me mostrar isso? – Perguntou Shun inseguro.

- Para provar que uma samambaia não precisa de flores para chamar atenção.

Shun sentiu as lágrimas virem a seus olhos, mas nenhuma chegou a cair.

- Eu não quero ficar sozinho – Confessou Shun.

- Você não está – Respondeu Hyoga, beijou-o.

Depois de um tempo calados, Shun falou, e sua voz era um misto de tristeza com determinação.

- Não preciso de seu amor, desde que ainda tenha sua amizade. Sei que não vou estar sozinho, mesmo que você escolha o Isaac.

Hyoga encarou aquelas duas esmeraldas brilhantes e sorriu.

- Você nunca vai estar sozinho, sempre estarei com você.

Os dois voltaram a se abraçar.

----------------

_3 dias depois_

Era uma tarde ensolarada, Shun estava voltando para casa. Tinha passado uma boa parte do dia no hospital, visitando sua amiga June que havia se ferido numa briga.

"A June não toma cuidado mesmo. Quem manda ser policial" Pensou ele chateado " Ainda bem que estou voltando para casa, o Hyoga vai estar me esperando e vamos passar a noite fazendo amor".

O pensamento o alegrou e o fez apertar o passo. A relação dos dois havia ficado mais forte depois daquele dia na casa do loiro, agora Shun via esperança dos dois se tornarem um casal afinal de contas. Já estava quase chegando em seu prédio quando deu de cara com a última pessoa que queria ver naquele momento.

- Isaac – Disse Shun surpreso.

- Oi Shun. Quanto tempo – Disse Isaac sorrindo e se aproximando.

- O que está fazendo aqui? Quero dizer, está longe de casa – Disse Shun apressado.

- Eu queria falar com você. O porteiro me disse que você tinha saído, então eu já estava voltando para casa – Explicou o garoto – Pode conversar agora?

- Claro – Disse Shun se recuperando – Aqui perto tem uma lanchonete.

- Ótimo, estou morto de fome.

Os dois foram para a lanchonete, durante o caminho eles não conversaram, pois Shun estava nervoso e Isaac parecia distraído. Sentaram-se em uma mesa afastada e logo uma garçonete apareceu.

- Boa tarde. O que desejam?

- Um hambúrguer e um suco de laranja, por favor – Pediu Isaac.

- O mesmo para mim – Disse Shun.

- Certo, aguardem um pouco.

Quando a mulher se afastou, Isaac começou a falar.

- Soube que o Hyoga está morando com você.

- É.

- Espero que ele não esteja te enchendo.

- Não está não.

- Ele tem algumas manias meio chatas, talvez...

- Desculpe Isaac – Interrompeu Shun não agüentando aquilo – Porque você quer falar comigo?

O garoto mais velho sorriu.

- Eu sei.

- O..o que? – Perguntou Shun sentindo o rosto corar.

- De você e Hyoga. Vocês estão tendo um caso – Disse Isaac sério.

- Eu não...

- Não precisa mentir Shun. Eu vi vocês na sorveteria, um dia depois de o Hyoga ter pedido um tempo comigo.

- Você viu?

- Acho que vocês não ouviram uma taça cair no chão – Falou ele sem graça – Eu tinha acabado de pedir meu sorvete quando vocês entraram. Eu estava no meio de um grupo de amigos antigos, o Hyoga não os conhece direito, por isso não reconheceu.

- Então você viu quando agente se...

- Vi. Soltei minha taça e sai de lá magoado.

- Isaac, me desculpe, não foi culpa do Hyoga. Não fique bravo com ele, eu o beijei. Não acabe com ele.

- Calma, me deixa terminar de falar. Eu fiquei muito bravo na hora, mas agora não estou mais. Meus amigos me consolaram e pensei bastante na minha relação com o Hyoga. Pensei também na sua relação com ele. Cheguei a uma conclusão: O Hyoga não me disse "eu te amo" por causa da mãe dele. O coração dele está dividido entre nós dois.

Shun sentiu um aperto no peito.

- Eu não sei Isaac, ele gosta muito de você.

- Mas também gosta de você. Mas saiba que eu não vou desistir dele – Disse Isaac divertido – Não se preocupe Shun, não estou com raiva de você. Juro.

- Mas você devia estar, eu sou o amante de Hyoga.

- Eu não quero ficar em um relacionamento sem amor verdadeiro. Claro que não estou aceitando tudo isso de bom grado, mas se isso é necessário para meu amor tirar esta dúvida, então eu vou suportar.

- Isaac, eu não sei o que dizer.

- Não diga nada. Só prometa que vai continuar tomando conta dele, não importando quem ele escolha.

- Eu prometo. Prometa a mesma coisa.

- Eu prometo.

Os dois sorriram. Sabiam que eram rivais e que disputavam o amor do mesmo homem, mas não conseguiam deixar de sentir uma certa cumplicidade no ar.

--------

- Demorou Shun – Disse Hyoga no minuto que Shun entrou no apartamento.

- Eu encontrei uma pessoa no caminho para cá. Acabei perdendo a hora conversando com ela.

- Vai ter que me recompensar – Falou Hyoga pressionando Shun contra a parede.

- De que forma? – Perguntou Shun, abraçando o pescoço do loiro.

- Você já vai ver.

_É querer estar preso por vontade;  
É servir a quem vence, o vencedor;  
É ter com quem nos mata lealdade._

_2 dias depois..._

Naquela manhã as coisas estavam diferentes, Shun sentia isso. Sabia que aquele seria o dia da decisão de Hyoga. Até o tempo parecia mostrar isso, o céu estava nublado desde o começo da manhã.

- Não vai comer nada? – Perguntou Shun preocupado.

- Estou sem fome – Disse Hyoga.

- Mas...

- Não Shun. Por favor.

Shun fechou a boca na mesma hora. Continuou com seu café da manhã.

- Eu vou sair – Declarou Hyoga levantando-se.

- Aonde vai?

- Vou dar uma volta, preciso esfriar a cabeça.

Shun olhou impotente Hyoga sair do apartamento e correu para a varanda. Depois de um tempo, viu a silhueta do amante sair do prédio e desaparecer numa esquina.

"Agora tudo está chegando a um final" Pensou Shun "Isaac, você me disse que não ia desistir. Eu também não vou desistir, mas um de nós vai sair com o coração partido".

-------

A noite chegou e Hyoga ainda não havia aparecido. Shun já estava começando a ficar preocupado, quando finalmente ouviu batidas na porta da frente. Abriu a porta rapidamente e deu de cara com Hyoga. Os olhos do loiro brilhavam intensos. Puxou Shun contra si e beijou-o.

- Vem comigo – Sussurrou no ouvido do menor.

Shun trocou de roupa e acompanhou Hyoga. Os dois andaram bastante e quando Shun achou que iria passar a noite andando sem direção, Hyoga parou.

Estavam em frente a uma portão que cercava um terreno baldio de uma rua só de casas. Com agilidade, o loiro pulou a cerca que não era muito alta.

- O que está fazendo? – Perguntou Shun espantado.

- Vem logo – Pediu Hyoga.

Shun hesitou, mas decidiu seguir o outro. Pulou a cerca, que não era muito alta. Andaram um pequeno trecho até estarem quase no centro do lugar. Então Shun viu que Hyoga havia colocado um grande lençol estendido no chão. Ele o conduziu até o lençol e deitou-se, olhando para o céu noturno. Shun fez o mesmo e logo sentiu os braços de Hyoga o envolverem.

Agora Shun tinha entendido o motivo de Hyoga o ter conduzido até aquele lugar. Como era afastado de prédio e de grandes fontes de luz, o céu noturno podia ser visto perfeitamente. Um verdadeiro mar de estrelas enfeitava o céu.

- Que céu lindo – Comentou Shun maravilhado.

- As constelações lá em cima estão bem visíveis – Disse Hyoga – Está noite é especial.

- Ali está Aquário, seu signo. Onde está virgem?

- Bem ali – Respondeu Hyoga apontando para a constelação.

Os dois ficaram um tempo só descobrindo as formas que aquelas belas luzes formavam. Até que Shun tomou a iniciativa.

- Hyoga, você não me trouxe aqui só para ver estrelas. Tomou sua decisão, não tomou?

- Tomei – Disse Hyoga confiante – Pensei bastante e cheguei a uma conclusão.

- E qual foi? – Shun perguntou, sentindo um nó na garganta.

Hyoga ergueu os olhos até as estrelas, como se fizesse uma prece silenciosa para elas e sorriu.

- Você já sabe, não é? – Perguntou Hyoga, voltando a encarar Shun.

- Já. Eu sempre soube. Te conheço desde pequeno Hyoga, sei que seus sentimentos são verdadeiros – Disse Shun suspirando – Mas eu preciso ouvir de você.

- Eu escolhi o Isaac.

Ao ouvir aquilo, Shun não conteve as lágrimas, que começaram a escorrer pelo seu rosto.

- Shun...

- Não tenta me consolar Hyoga, eu vou ficar bem – Pediu Shun – Te odeio tanto...e ao mesmo tempo te amo tanto. Me abraça, só continua me abraçando.

Hyoga abraçou com mais força seu amante.

- Quero que saiba, Shun, que eu te amo também.

Shun olhou nos olhos de Hyoga.

- Eu amo você Shun, sempre te amei e sempre vou te amar. Mas meu coração se voltou para o Isaac e eu amo ele também. Quando estou com você, parece que estou vivendo uma aventura. Quando estou com o Isaac, parece que estou em casa.

- Aventuras cansam – Disse Shun, deixando mais algumas lágrimas caírem.

- Talvez, mas ficar em casa também cansa. Só que eu não devo ficar dividido para sempre, eu tenho que ser inteiro. Me perdoe.

- Não tenho que te perdoar em nada – Disse Shun – Hyoga, eu estou magoado agora. Mas eu sei que você será muito feliz e isso vai me ajudar a me recuperar. O tempo vai fechar essa ferida.

- Shun...

- Hyoga...

Um último beijo foi trocado e só as estrelas testemunharam aquele momento de ternura.

_Epílogo_

_E assim terminou meu romance com o Hyoga. No outro dia ele voltou a morar com o Isaac e a primeira frase que ele disse foi "eu te amo também", pelo menos foi isso que o loirinho me contou. Eu sofri muito na época, mas com a ajuda dele e do Isaac, eu melhorei._

_Mas isso foi há 4 anos, já está tudo no passado. Mas eu precisava relembrar disso, afinal estou indo agora para o casamento dos dois. Vai ser em Asgard e eu serei o padrinho, que ironia não?Quanto a mim, eu estou muito feliz por eles. Só espero que meu namorado se inspire.Ou será que já se inspirou? O Mime disse que tem uma surpresa para mim... _

_Mas como causar pode seu favor  
Nos corações humanos amizade,  
Se tão contrário a si é o mesmo Amor?_

_**Poesia de Camões: "Amor é fogo que arde sem se ver"**_


End file.
